Tiens, c'est pour toi
by Julyy
Summary: Pansy-Draco. Ils se connaissent depuis qu'ils sont petits. Ils s'apprécient depuis qu'ils sont petits. Elle l'aime, lui non plus.
1. Chapter 1

_Merci beaucoup à Pancakes-Au-Miel, qui a pris le temps de lire, critiquer et corriger cette fic. :3_

_Ambiance _:

_Lilies In The Valley | Jun Miyake_

Ils avaient tous les deux 7 ans. Les deux enfants jouaient tranquillement -ou presque- dans le jardin du Manoir des Malfoy. Les Parkinson avaient été conviés à un dîner chez eux. Au vu de la saison, le soleil n'était pas encore couché. Draco et Pansy en profitaient donc pour s'amuser dans la propriété. Ils courraient, jouaient au chat et à la souris. Pansy connaissait Draco depuis un an et demi maintenant. Et, dès leur première rencontre, son coeur s'était rempli d'un sentiment étrange. Ce sentiment appelé "Amour '' . Bien que la demoiselle n'en avait pas clairement conscience lors des fait. Ils n'avaient que quatre ans et quelques mois lors de leur rencontre. Au vu de ce qu'elle ressentait, Miss Parkinson était un ange avec le blondinet. Elle cédait à tous ses caprices, riait à chacune de ses blagues (même à ses bêtises d'ailleurs)... Draco s'en était aperçu , Pansy n'était pas comme les autres filles avec qui il pouvait passer du temps lorsque lui et ses parents se rendaient chez des amis à eux. Non, elle, elle était... différente. Dans sa manière d'être, de sourire, de lui parler, ses mimiques.

Cette fois-ci, c'était Draco le chat. La petite courrait à tout rompre afin d'échapper aux griffes du Malfoy. Ce dernier la suivait en riant et en accélérant sa course, afin de pouvoir arriver à sa hauteur le plus vite possible. Il ne se laisserait pas battre par Pansy à ce petit jeu. Il ne se laisserait pas battre par quelqu'un tout court, en fait. Dans sa petite tête d'ange, c'était inconcevable. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la petite commença à fatiguer. Le blondinet l'avait bien remarqué et se mit à accélérer afin de rattraper Pansy, ce qu'il parvint à faire assez rapidement. Il arriva derrière elle, alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée, lui toucha l'épaule. Dès qu'elle sentit la main de Draco, elle sursauta, et se retourna.

**-Chat !**

La voix du garçon se perdit dans son rire, et il ne tarda pas à repartir en courant. La seule chose qui restait à faire à la jeune fille, c'était de rattraper Draco. Elle se mit à courir après lui, mais bon, malgré ses efforts, il restait plus rapide qu'elle. Il venait de tourner à gauche. Des sanglots se firent entendre. Draco stoppa net sa course. La demoiselle était tombée. Le bas de sa robe s'était déchiré, ses genoux et la paume de ses mains étaient égratignés, ce qui permettait au sang de couler sur ses paumes. Et ses yeux, remplis de larmes. Draco s'arrêta immédiatement de rire et courut (encore plus vite qu'avant) vers la blessée. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, la respiration haletante.

**-Tu vas bien Pansy ?**

La jeune fille tenta d'articuler entre ses sanglots incessants, qui perturbaient sa capacité à formuler une phrase correcte.

**-J'ai... j'ai mal à la jambe et aux mains...**

Draco prit les mains de Pansy, quitte à avoir du sang sur les mains, le pire était de la voir en larmes. Délicatement, il essuya les mains de Pansy sur son pantalon. De toute manière, il s'en fichait, du sang sur un pantalon noir, cela ne se verrait pas. Enfin, il espèrait... Sinon, il pourrait toujours expliquer à l'Elfe de maison ce qu'il s'était passé... celui-ci serait assez compréhensif vis-à-vis de la situation. Il regarda les mains de la demoiselle, la plaie était béante (bien qu'elle ne soit pas énorme, mais suffisante pour faire souffrir la belle), mais le sang coulait beaucoup moins qu'avant. Pansy appuya sur son genou avec sa main. Un peu plus de sang ou un peu moins... Draco saisit ses poignets, les retira des genoux blessés et les laissa retomber le long du corps de la jeune fille. Le Malfoy retira sa veste et le mit sur les jambes de la jeune blessée.

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais? Tu vas salir ta veste,** dit-elle, d'un ton enfantin.

**-Tu es triste parce que tu saignes. Tu pleures. Et moi, je ne veux pas que tu pleures. Donc , j'essaie de faire en sorte que tu arrêtes de saigner.**

Pansy affichait à présent un sourire resplendissant, malgré ses yeux larmoyants.

**-Et en plus, tu es plus jolie quand tu souris!**

Il se releva et tendit sa main à la petite toujours au sol. Elle la saisit, se leva également (bien que difficilement) et ils marchèrent jusqu'à un arbre. Du moins, un arbuste. Arrivés, les deux enfants s'arrêtèrent devant cet arbre.

**-Regarde , dis Draco, c'est l'arbre que mon père a planté quand je suis né. Il a le même âge que moi !**

**-Vous plantez un arbre chaque fois que quelqu'un nait ?**

Draco regarda autour de lui et Pansy fit de même. Elle pût constater qu'il y avait des tas d'arbres, tous de tailles différentes. Des arbres purement Malfoyiens. La jeune Parkinson eût donc la réponse à sa question. Elle mit sa main dans sa poche et fouilla un peu, Draco la regardait en se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire. Quelques instants plus tard, Pansy en sortit un petit médaillon accroché à une chaînette. Elle tira sur le médaillon et la chaîne céda. Elle rangea cette dernière dans sa poche et tendit le médaillon au Malfoy, docilement. Elle détourna son regard,le reporta vers le sol, et fit son maximum pour ne pas rougir. Un murmure timide atteint les tympans du blondinet.

**-C'est pour toi.**

Draco prit le médaillon, sourit et le serra dans sa main. C'était une sorte de lien entre eux, à présent. Il la remercia et lui demanda de le regarder. Sur ces mots, Pansy sourit timidement et releva la tête vers le blondinet. Ils se regardèrent ainsi pendant cinq bonnes minutes, les yeux dans les yeux, tenant chacun leur précieux dans leur main. Ils seraient liés grâce à ce bijou, et ils le resteraient, coûte que coûte.


	2. Chapter 2

_Oui, choisir Hedwig's Theme est totalement pourri. Je le conçois, et m'en contrefiche:B. Ah et j'ai pris quelques libertés par rapport au texte de notre chère Rowling. Je sais, ce n'est pas très innovant car c'est la répartition, et j'ai quand même choisi de suivre pas mal le plan du livre quand au déroulement. Ce chapitre n'a pas encore été corrigé, mais je tenais à le publier.  
_

_Ambiance :_

_Hedwig's Theme | John Williams _

Les élèves de première année étaient tous réunis dans la même petite salle. Les futurs élèves avaient pu apercevoir uniquement quelques petits éléments de Poudlard. Le Hall, et l'extérieur. Du moins, ce que la nuit leur laissait voir. Certains élèves avaient arboré un air horrifié lorsqu'ils avaient vu l'immensité du collège. Comment feraient-ils pour s'y retrouver ? Pour mémoriser où sont chaque salles ? Encore, les chanceux qui avaient des frères ou des sœurs à Poudlard ne seraient pas totalement dépaysés. Ils auraient au moins quelques personnes à aller voir si jamais il y avait quoi que ce soi. Tous les murmures s'arrêtèrent lorsque du Professeur Mc Gonagall résonna.

**-Bienvenue à Poudlard !**

S'ensuivit un discours que tous les élèves écoutèrent avec attention, retenant chaque petite chose pouvant leur être utile. Il expliquait le déroulement d'une année scolaire à Poudlard, le système de maison... La vie scolaire, entres autres. Les jeunes dont la famille était déjà passée par Poudlard ou y était encore savait à peu près à quoi s'en tenir. Alors que les élèves issus de familles moldues n'en savaient absolument rien, hormis ce qui avait été dit dans la lettre et ce qu'ils avaient pu entendre aujourd'hui.

Lorsque le Professeur prononça le nom ''Serpentard'', un sourire purement satisfait et hautain étira les lèvres du Sang-Pur. Il murmurait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il finirait forcément là bas car toute sa ''noble famille'' y était passée. Suite au regard sévère que lui lança Mc Gonagall, il se tût. Quant à elle, la jeune Parkinson se trouvait aux côtés d'Hermione Granger. En l'entendant prononcer à toute vitesse des sorts, la brune leva les yeux au ciel. Cette fille l'énervait déjà.

Le flot d'élèves entra dans la Grande Salle en silence, tandis que leurs aînés les acclamaient. Ils traversèrent la salle, guidés par la même Professeur que précédemment, et s'alignèrent devant une estrade. Sur cette dernière se trouvait la table des professeurs ainsi qu'un tabouret et un chapeau. Leurs regards se perdaient dans la salle. Il y avait tant à regarder, à apprendre, à découvrir.

Une voix réussit à capter leur attention. Le chapeau parlait. Plus précisément, il se mit à chanter. Le texte le décrivait visiblement. Chaque élève (pour ceux ne connaissant rien ou presque de Poudlard) pouvait en savoir un peu plus sur les fameuses maisons. Un rouleau de parchemin à la main, Mc Gonagall s'avança et donna la suite des ''instructions''.

**-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous assiérez sur le tabouret. **

Et elle commença. Les deux premières filles furent envoyées à Poufsouffle. Quelle maison inutile. A quoi servait-elle, franchement ? Pansy et Draco se le demandaient bien. Aucun élève à Serpentard hormis Millicent Bullstrode et Vincent Crabbe. La fille qui murmurait des sorts tout à l'heure fût envoyée à Gryffondor. Cela étonnait d'ailleurs la brune qu'elle ne soit pas envoyée à Serdaigle. Le garçon au crapaud, Neville Londubat, fût envoyé à Gryffondor. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air courageux.

Draco fût appelé, et envoyé, bien évidemment, à Serpentard. Toute autre maison aurait été une pure et simple atteinte à la dignité des Malfoy. Imaginez une seule seconde Draco ou n'importe quel autre Malfoy envoyé à Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, ou pire, Gryffondor. Personne n'oserait ne serait ce qu'y penser. Quand Pansy vit le blond rejoindre la table des serpents, son visage se crispa : Et si elle n'était pas envoyée à Serpentard ? Que ferait-elle, comment réagirait sa famille ? Et surtout que deviendrait-elle sans son ''Draguichou chéri'' ?

**-Parkinson, Pansy ! **

Draco fixait sa meilleure amie qui s'avançait vers le tabouret. Elle stressait, et elle avait l'impression que chacun de ses pas la menait vers un choix qui tracerait sa vie entière. Elle n'en avait pas que l'impression, la décision du Choixpeau décidera -au moins- de sa scolarité. Elle saisit le chapeau et le mit sur sa tête avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Elle pensait, et ''parlait'' avec le chapeau.

**-Je vous en supplie, envoyez moi à Serpentard... Il y est allé, je veux y aller également ! S'il vous plaît Monsieur le Chapeau...**

-Je ne comptais pas vous envoyer ailleurs miss... Serpentard ! , s'écria le chapeau.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune fille et elle descendit. En se dirigeant vers la table de sa nouvelle maison, elle vit Draco qui la regardait d'un air satisfait : Il était visiblement ''heureux'' qu'elle atterrisse ici également. Quelques élèves après Pansy, le Choixpeau prononça un nom que tout sorcier avait déjà entendu au moins une fois.

**-Harry Potter ! **

Tous les regards se reportèrent sur le dénommé Potter. Le temps de réflexion du Choixpeau fût légèrement plus long que pour la plupart des élèves. Une discussion entre Harry et le chapeau était sûrement en train de se dérouler. Néanmoins, quelques instants plus tard, le Choixpeau semblait avoir pris sa décision.

**-Gryffondor ! **

Quelques Serpentard et autres élèves éprouvant de l'animosité envers Harry levèrent les yeux au ciel et ignorèrent la joie des Gryffondor d'avoir l'élu dans leur maison. La répartition se termina à peu près calmement, tandis que Weasley (comme toute sa famille) fût envoyé à Gryffondor. Un autre élève les rejoint chez les serpents, Blaise Zabini. Minerva Mc Gonagall céda la parole à Albus, se retirant avec le Choixpeau. Le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, occupant la parole plusieurs minutes avant d'inviter les élèves à entamer le repas.

Le Baron Sanglant prit place aux côtés de Draco, qui n'était pas réellement content d'être à cette place, ce qui fit sourire quelques élèves, et pas que des Serpentard. Pansy le regardait, sans laisser passer aucune expression, et mangeait. Le baron Sanglant finit par quitter la table avant d'errer dans la salle. Le repas terminé, les préfets de chaque maisons quittèrent la salle et présentèrent salle commune ainsi que dortoirs aux nouveaux élèves. Les s'y rendirent et s'endormirent rapidement, épuisés par la journée qu'ils venaient de passer. Leur première journée avait vraiment été... magique.


End file.
